


I Just Want to Slow Dance With You

by OwlLover21



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Suit and Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlLover21/pseuds/OwlLover21
Summary: Tamaki and Kyouya have been dating in secret for the past few months. With the Gala happening at the Oortio estate approaching Kyouya invited Tamaki to come and they share one slow dance in the dark of night.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 45





	I Just Want to Slow Dance With You

As the rest of the Host Club members left the music room , only  Kyouya and  Tamaki remained.  As the twins clicked the door closed  Tamaki strolled around  to  Kyouya's seat and wrapped his arms around his neck.  He pressed his lips repeatedly to  Kyouya's jaw as he typed away at his laptop, completely not bothered by his boyfriend ’ s antics. 

“You know, mommy dear, my father and I have  b een invited  to your family Gala in two weeks.” He whispered while moving to kiss his ear lobe. 

“And what of it, daddy dear ,”  Kyouya said in his usual nonchalant tone.

“Do you want me to go?” 

“Why on earth would I not want you to go? I would not allow you to be invited if I did not want you to attend.”

“ Well you know there is a dance that happens throughout the night.  I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“ Listen  Tamaki I do not care if you wanted to dance or not. I will not be dancing anyway.”

“But  Kyouya aaa ,” Tamaki whined while giving his body a small squeeze. 

“No.” 

“Why not? Would it change if your family would not be there?”

“Tamaki you know that I hate dancing.” 

“But  you're so good at  it mommy dear.” 

“And you are good at painting but no one is asking you to be a painter.”

“ Oh but you know that I would be a wonderful painter. You  would come to my art shows , right Kyouya ? I would  paint you as my muse.” 

“Tamaki stay on point please.”

“Right. I want to dance with my lovely boyfriend under the moonlight, is that so wrong.”

Kyouya chose not the comment . Tamaki didn’t need to know that he  secretly dreamed of their wedding of dancing the night away in an  elegant ballroom.  Knowing Tamaki he  would want it at  a beach to  enjoy the fresh air and the moonlight. 

“Your silence is not a  denial Kyouya dear,” Tamaki said,  giving his cheek  another kiss. 

“ Tamaki I said no, let it go and let me do my work. You still have to study for your  English exam.”

“ Oh, Kyouya your no fun, ” with one last kiss Tamaki went to his book bag and pulled out his notes from class. 

Kyouya finished up his document before  beginning a list of things he needed  t do before the gala . 

** TWO WEEKS LATER **

It was the night of the Gala. Everyone was dressed to the tens,  Kyouya even his correct jacket  that made him look extra slim. This was no different from any other  Ootori event. The same  guest as always, same expensive  delicious food, even the single glass of red wine  Kyouya would have at the very end of the night when everyone went home.  The only difference was that Tamaki was invited.  Kyouya rolled his eyes at himself for getting so flustered over a guy, even  if it was his own boyfriend.  Giving himself one more  look over he smiled softly before walking out of his room.  The gala was being held on the other side of  Oortio manner.  The piano and violin filled the room as  guests began to mingle. The  Oortio children all stood at the top of the stairs, the eldest boys o n the  right , Fu yu mi, and  Kyouya to the left.  It's  funny how they were l i ned up in a way. 

Mr.  Oortio gave his usual speech, his wife standing  dutifully at his side. With  a toast, the rest of  the evenign began.  Kyouya w ent to the door with his brothers to greet the rest of the  guests who were  trickling in. Then he came. Tamaki was dressed in a charming black suit.  On his wrist was the  one year anniversary present  Kyouya gifted him.  For some reason,  Kyouya would always find himself even more...aroused by Tamaki wearing the gift he gave him .  Like...knowing that Tamaki was  his and only his. He smirked as  the  Suoh family approached. 

“it is good to see you again  Kyouya ,” Mr.  Suoh greeted. 

“A pleasure indeed Mr.  Souh .  Tamaki,”  Kyouya bowed. 

“It is my greatest honor to be back in  Ootri Manor,” Tamaki said, taking  Kyouya ’s hand into his . 

Tamaki stepped forward to embrace  Kyouya and whispers in his ear,  “ Retrouvez-moi dans le  jardin dans trois minutes. Ne me  fais pas  attendre mon amour,”  ** (Meet me in the garden in  ** ** thirty ** ** five minutes. Don't keep me waiting  ** ** my ** ** love.)  ** in  french . 

Kyouya learned French  when he and Tamaki first began flirting. He was sick and tired of listening to  Tamaki  obviously flirting in  french , so he  picke d up a book to learn it. It took over two months but to see the look on Tamaki's face when he returned the seduction comment in  french ,  Kyouya would pay a mill ion to go back in time to see it again.  Kyouya nodded as he pulled away , still giving his signature smile. 

“I hope you enjoy your evening gentlemen,”  Kyouya said as the  Suoh men walked off.

Kyouya played the role of the dutiful son, danced with all the young women who asked him, imagine them as Tamaki in the deepest  crevices of his mind. He chatt ed with  businessmen an d laughed at jokes he truly did not find  amusing . Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tamaki walking out to the garden, a  devious grin on his lips.  Kyouya allowed the conversation he  was having to finish before excusing himself.  Kyouya shut the glass door that  leads outside watching Tamaki disappear into the maze  of flower beds and roses, taking a seat next to the fountain.  Kyouya was at the top of  the stairs, leaning on the wide white  concrete rail before shouting,

“Shouldn’t you be inside mingling ?” 

Tamaki turned around, smiled at his love before standing up. 

“ Needed to recharge my charism batteries. Little did I know an angel would come and greet me,” Tamaki said as he rebuttons his jacket.

“You romantic moron,” Kyouya said lovingly as he walked down the stairs. 

Kyouya couldn’t fight back the smile  slowly spreading as he approached his blond  boyfriend .  Tamaki extended his hand to his boyfriend, pulling him in after a twirl to his chest. 

“I should be jealous mommy  dear, you gave all those lovely  young women a dance and you didn’t even save one for your loving husband.”

“Call it payback,”  Kyouya said. 

“You wound me mommy dear,” Tamaki  said before kissing  Kyouya ’s cheek. 

Tamaki twirled  Kyouya out in front of him, invading his space while pressing his forehead to  Kyouya ’s . Tamaki moved one arm around his boyfriend slim waist while lacing his fingers together. 

“You look stunning  Kyouya dear,”  Tamaki whispered, turning on all of his host club charm. 

“Stop it Tama,”  Kyouya said, not  believed the words himself. 

“If I could stare at you for hours I would still beg for me,” Tamaki leaned close  to Kyouya ’s ear to whisper to him. 

Kyouya couldn't fight the blush on his face as the pair began to slow dance. A simple box waltz suited the  pair , nothing super intense that needed their attention but slow enough for them to be  in the moment. Kyouya took a step closer to Tamaki, resting his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes for  a brief moment . Tamaki moved the arm around his waist up to  Kyouya ’s shoulders, holding him tight to his body. Tamaki’s scent  reminded  Kyouya of a blossom scent oddly  enough while  Kyouya reminded Tamaki of a  brand new book. It brought them some  joy to enjoy each  other scent. 

“What did I do in a past life to deserve this?”  Kyouya asked  softly. 

“ Should I not be asking that my love,” Tamaki said, kissing  Kyouya ’s cheek again. 

“ Perhaps. As much as I do enjoy this dance, we both need to return inside.” 

Tamaki twirled  Kyouya one last time before pulling him in for a  tight final embrace. 

“You know maybe my name should be changed.” 

“ Oh what are you going on about now,”  Kyouya said with a  chuckle . 

“I get called a Prince so often. It should you who is my prince. I am a king,” Tamaki joked before letting his waist go before running toward the stairs. 

“Tamaki!”  Kyouya groaned before, he wouldn’t admit running, walking to Tamaki giving his shoulder a push before stepp i ng back inside the manor. 


End file.
